Unforgettable Memories
by False Apology
Summary: Naruto was sitting on the grass with an album full of Unforgettable Memories of him and his 14 best friends. As he was about to look at them, all of his 14 best friends come along to have a look at the photos.


Naruto was sitting on the grass with a book in his hand. He looked at the front cover and read it out loud. "Unforgettable Memories," He said.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice called out to him.

It didn't sound like one person; it sounded more like 10 people or something. Naruto spun around and found Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji and the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. The Sand Siblings were in Konoha for a short trip.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said.

They all sat around Naruto. "What's that book?" Kiba asked.

"Don't you guys remember? It's that book where we kept all our memories in it!" Naruto said.

"Well let's start flipping through," Tenten suggested.

Naruto nodded. He opened the album and turned to the first page. The first page had 5 photos on it. The first was of Gaara's birthday. He was wearing a party hat and he looked pretty mad. His arms were crossed and his face expression wasn't too pleasant. All of the rest of them were crowding around Gaara, looking very happy.

Temari laughed. "I remember that! It was at Gaara's party!" She said. "It was so fun!" She added as she began to tell everyone what happened back to her little brother's party, even though they all knew.

**Flashback**

"Blow out your candles, Gaara!" Sakura yelled.

"No," Gaara replied.

"Aw c'mon Gaara!" Naruto said.

Gaara sighed. "Don't I got to make a wish first then?" He asked.

Kankuro nodded. "Make it a good one!" He said.

"I wish to have you all stop bugging me," Gaara said as he blew out his candles.

Everybody froze for a second then clapped and cheered for Gaara. They all ate the cake then went onto taking heaps of photos. The first photo that was in the photo album was one of them.

**End Flashback**

Everybody laughed.

"It was a memory never to forget," Shino said.

They all turned their attention to the second photo. The second photo was everyone attempting to make a human triangle. On the bottom were Naruto, Shino, Sakura, Rock Lee and Chouji. Then, on top of them were Tenten, Shikimaru, Kiba and Neji. On top of them were Sasuke, Hinata, and Temari. Then, after them was Kankuro and Ino. Last but not least, on top was a very cheerful, Gaara.

Hinata chuckled at the thought. "That was so fun," She said.

**Flashback**

"I'm so bored!" Naruto yelled.

"How about we try to make a human triangle?" Rock Lee. Suggested. "I find it a very youthful activity!" He added.

Everybody agreed with Lee, except for the youthful part. They all stacked on top of each other in the order they did in the photo.

"Yay I'm on top!" Gaara yelled as he began to jump up and down.

"Gaara stop jumping we're all going to fall!" Kankuro yelled.

But, his ignorant brother wouldn't listen. He kept jumping and soon, everybody came crashing down on each other.

**End Flashback**

Gaara smiled. "Aha, silly me!" He said.

Everybody laughed at Gaara's stupidity.

They looked at the next photo. It was a photo of Temari on a mountain in her swimsuit. She was wearing board shorts and a singlet that showed her belly. She was also holding her red and black surfboard.

"Ah, that was when we all went on vacation together!" Temari reminded everyone.

"Yeah, and look there are more photos of when we went on vacation together!" Ino said as she pointed to the next 2 photos.

The fourth photo was of Sakura and Ino. It showed only their faces and a bit of their shoulders. Sakura was wearing her hair in a ponytail as Ino just left hers out. Sakura had a straw coming out from her drink in her mouth while Ino was just smiling.

The last photo on the page was a group photo of all them at the beach taken by one of the workers at the hotel. Gaara had a bit _too _much sugar so he ran up to the camera and his head was close up onto the camera. Everybody else was laughing at Gaara.

"Vacation was really fun. I remember what happened in all those photos like it was yesterday…" Sakura said as she began to explain them.

**Flashback**

Temari was standing on a mountain that had the water under her. She was looking out into the water from on top of the mountain as she stood there holding her black and red surfboard.

"It looks so beautiful from up here!" Temari said. She walked a little forward and leaned over to have a closer look. Then, before she knew it, she had fell into the water.

Ino and Sakura sat on the beach chairs, laughing. After they had their little giggle, Sakura kept drinking as Ino couldn't help smiling.

"Hey girls look over here!" Naruto said. He pointed the camera towards Ino and Sakura as they got ready for the photo. _Click! Flash! _Naruto had taken a photo.

At the end of their time at the beach, they asked one of the hotel workers to take a group photo of them all. He got the camera ready. When he was about to take the photo. Gaara ran up to the side of the camera as everyone else began to laugh. _Click! Flash! _The man had taken a photo

**End Flashback**

"Ah…Vacation, how fun was that!" Shikimaru said. "We got to be lazy Asses!" He added.

Temari giggled at Shikimaru's comment.

Naruto flicked the page and revealed the next two pages. The next two pages were filled with 8 random photos.

The first one was a shot of Ino, Sakura and Temari acting very silly. Ino was wearing her mother's red bra on top of her pyjamas and had flung her arms in the air. She looked like she was singing. Sakura was dressed up in her pyjamas but she had worn Ino's underwear on top of her pants. She was also singing, but she was singing into a hairbrush. Temari was jumping on the bed. She was in the air doing the splits with her arms high in the air.

Everybody laughed at this photo, even Ino, Sakura and Temari.

"You know, if my mother saw that photo, she'd kill me for wearing her bra! Because she couldn't find that one for 2 weeks!" Ino said.

Everybody laughed again.

The second photo was a close-up photo of Akamaru and Kiba's faces.

Kiba chuckled. "We took that photo when we were bored!"

Akamaru barked.

The next photo made everyone laugh, except Ino. It was Ino in a rubbish bin with her head popping out and her arms flung outside the bin. She had the rubbish bin lid on top of her head. She had something yucky in her hair and she looked very mad.

"What!? Where'd that come from!?" Ino yelled.

Nobody answered her because they were too busy laughing.

Ino sighed. "That photo is stupid," She mumbled.

When everyone, eventually, stopped laughing, they looked at the next photo.

The third photo was Naruto in a dress.

Everybody laughed, even Naruto. It was normal for Naruto to laugh at photos of himself; he was laughs at himself, no matter how embarrassing it is.

The fourth photo was of Sasuke sleeping on the couch with make-up on his face with Naruto, Hinata and Ino standing behind the couch, laughing at him.

Everybody laughed so hard, except Sasuke. He just stared at the photo with his mouth dropped wide open. It was obvious that Naruto, Hinata and Ino had done it because they were standing behind the couch, laughing. "I'm going to kill you three!" He yelled.

"Oh don't take it too hard!" Naruto said in between laughter.

"Yeah! Besides, it was really funny when we did it!" Ino said as she began to tell what happened.

**Flashback**

Naruto, Hinata and Ino were eating at a table. While they were eating, they noticed Sasuke sleeping on the couch, snoring. Naruto had an evil grin on his face.

"Hey girls, how about we put make-up on Sasuke face?" He asked.

"A-are you s-sure he w-w-won't get mad a-at us, Naruto-k-k-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh Hinata, Hinata, Hinata! You have to take chances in life! Be free and have fun!" Ino said.

Hinata agreed to help Naruto and so did Ino. She quickly rushed to get her make-up kit and rushed back to the two. They sneaked up next to Sasuke and began to put make-up on him

**End Flashback**

"I hate you three," Sasuke mumbled.

The fifth photo was a close-up photo of the side of the side of Tenten's face.

"What's the side of my face doing there?" Tenten wondered.

"Oh, I accidentally took that photo while I tripped with my camera!" Neji said.

The sixth photo was of Shino with Akamaru on his head as the dog was striking a pose like a god.

Everybody laughed at Akamaru.

"Stupid dog," Shino muttered. "He pissed on my hair!" He added.

Everybody laughed harder.

The seventh photo was of Rock Lee standing on a stool and holding up a sign saying 'Fear the power of Youth!'

"We all must fear the power of youth! For it is youth!" Lee said.

Everybody giggled at Lee and his youth.

The eighth and last photo for these two pages was of Neji brushing his teeth.

"What? How'd that photo get there?" Neji said.

Tenten tried holding up her laughter then after she couldn't hold it up anymore, she let it all out.

"Tenten, did you take that photo?" Neji suspiciously asked.

"No, your cousin did!" Tenten answered.

"I-I-I'm sorry Neji-ni-san! It was a d-d-d-dare from T-T-Tenten-Chan!" Hinata apologized.

Neji sighed. "Oh well, girls will be girls!" He said.

Naruto turned the page to reveal another 2 pages with 1 big photo on each page.

The first photo was of Gaara and Kankuro. They were eating ice cream so their mouths were covered in strawberry ice cream. Gaara also had a bird on his head, ready to do his business.

The second photo, which was on the opposite page, was of Chouji and Shikimaru. Shikimaru was sitting on the grass looking very bored as Chouji was sitting looking entertained, eating his chips.

Everybody let out laughs and giggles at the two photos.

Naruto flipped the page that revealed two more big photos. Again, one on each page.

The first one was of Naruto's face really close-up. Everybody got startled because of that photo. Everybody except Naruto, who just laughed.

The next photo made everyone smile. It was a photo of them all looking very happy with a banner at the top saying 'Besties forever' on top and 'Til Death Do Us Part' at the bottom. All 15 of them were in that memorable photo.

Naruto flicked the page and found no more photos. Everybody looked pretty disappointed.

"Aw no more photos!" Kiba complained.

"Well, we'll have to keep filling this book! Won't we?" Naruto said with a grin.

Everybody grinned with him and agreed as they began to think of more photos to take to fill the album.

You see, even if people leave you. Even if people are not by your side. Even if you'll never see them again, one thing is for sure. You'll never forget them. For memories can never be removed as long as you have photos to look back on, or really good memory!

* * *

**A/N: **Ok everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, I was thinking of adding another chapter to this story! What do you guys think? If I get at least 20 reviews saying 'Yes' then Ill begin writing the next chapter to this story and add it as soon as possible! 


End file.
